


D is for Death

by MariaPriest



Series: Stargate Drabbles' Alphabet Challenge [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPriest/pseuds/MariaPriest
Summary: Teal'c faces a painful loss.





	D is for Death

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime during the first five seasons.

Teal’c stood ramrod straight, hands clasped behind his back, his eyes constantly switching between Janet Fraiser and his beloved companion in her care. He knew what she was going to say by the sudden droop in her shoulders.

The chief medical officer of Stargate Command sighed heavily. Steeling herself, she looked up into the inquiring eyes of Teal’c.

“I’m sorry, Teal’c. There was nothing I could do. He’s gone.”

A pronounced sadness covered the Jaffa’s face. His jaw muscles contracted and relaxed for several moments before he could speak. “Thank you for attempting to save him, DoctorFraiser.”

“He had a good life, Teal’c. Just too short.” Janet touched his elbow in sympathy.

“Indeed.”

Still hovering in the background with Sam and Daniel, Jack shook his head. “Ya know, this wouldn’t be happening if we’d given him a pet rock like I wanted,” he groused quietly to the scientists.

Despite Jack’s best effort, Teal’c heard him and at the moment agreed with him, his feeling of loss much greater than he thought it would be. He imagined the scolding looks the rest of SG-1 most assuredly were now throwing at their leader. The image did lighten his heart somewhat.

His teammates approached Teal’c together. Teal’c could sense O’Neill fidgeting from discomfort.

Daniel was the first to stand beside his grieving friend. “Teal’c, I’m so sorry for your loss. Is there anything you’d like to say or do?”

“Yes, there is, DanielJackson. Though he was not a warrior, he was strong of spirit. I wish to sing the lament reserved for honoring such warriors.” A moment later, Teal’c’s rich voice filled the air, engulfing all of them in warmth and grief.

Once he finished, they remained silent briefly, in awe of what they had just experienced.

“Teal’c, may I say a few words?”

“I would be honored, as would he, DanielJackson.”

Daniel cleared his throat. “This is from the Tibetan Book of the Dead.” He then went on to recite an abbreviated funerary rite in the source language. Once he finished, he stepped away.

Teal’c nodded to the retreating figure, hoping it expressed his appreciation for Daniel’s caring and the honor he felt for the friendship they shared.

Sam took Daniel’s place and pulled Teal’c into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Teal’c. I know he meant a lot to you. ”

“Thank you, SamanthaCarter.” He purposefully used her full name and not her rank to acknowledge her as a close, compassionate friend rather than a teammate in this circumstance.

Sam gave Teal’c a small smile in appreciation. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed his cheek. Then she too stepped away.

Again a few moments of silence followed. When it began to stretch into an uncomfortable length, Daniel decided to drag Jack into the impromptu funeral. “Jack, do you have anything ...?”

Teal’c saw Daniel’s expression in his peripheral vision. It did not match the encouraging tone he had used with O’Neill. If the glower were to be put into words, he suspected the admonition would be: _He was Teal’c’s first pet. He loved the little guy. So what if it was a goldfish? This is important to him. Don’t be a smartass and hurt Teal’c’s feelings._

Jack widened his eyes at Daniel, his way of communicating disappointment that Daniel would think he’d not take this moment seriously.

He moved in closer to Teal’c and placed his hand on the overly tense back. “T, you know I’m a man of few words and I can’t sing worth diddly, so ... my condolences. And Auric Pesci, we hardly knew ya,” he said with genuine sincerity. He patted the Jaffa several times before dropping his hand and rejoining Daniel and Carter.

Daniel, Janet, and Sam stared at Jack in stunned surprise that he hadn’t put his foot firmly in his mouth. He retorted with a shrug and mouthed a slightly clueless “What?”

Teal’c, on the other hand, looked at him with gratitude as he inclined his head respectfully. There was no surprise on his part.

the end  
copyright 2010


End file.
